Forgotten Love
by Imogene
Summary: A part of Angel’s human past catches up with Angel, using Buffy for bait, for a betrayal Angel didn’t commit


TITLE: Forgotten Love  
  
Authour: Phoenix  
  
RATED: PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: none of the character from BtVS belong to me, they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc etc. However the characters Tierney, St-John, Darius and Haydan are mine.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is set in the future. Angel, Cordy and Wesley have come back from LA, Oz has returned. Jenny Calendar has been brought back by the Oracles, it was as if Angelus never killed her and she was never sent to spy on Angel, but is still a technopagen. Reily and Buffy broke up. Everyone is back together with each other (B & A, C & X, W&O) The name St- John is pronounced Singen. indicates flashbacks  
  
SUMMARY: A part of Angel's human past catches up with Angel, using Buffy for bait, for a betrayal Angel didn't commit!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Buffy Summers walked round the church cemetery It was another of the great joys of being the slayer- the Chosen One. It was unusually quiet and Buffy was getting restless. "Vampires, demons come out come out wherever you are" she called out.  
  
Suddenly she stirred, a vampire was lurking close by. "Spoke too soon" she muttered to herself. Her senses immediately sharpened and she raised the stake. She waited for it to come out of hiding, then growing impatient called out "OK. Lets just get this done with, and get out here before I pound you to a...." before she could finish a tall, dark figure came out, pale skin, elegent, deadly movements- definitely a vampire- and definitely a very welcome one.  
  
"Thanks for the warm welcome" smiled Angel. Buffy smiled sheepishly back. He closed the distance between them, as he bent his head and kissed her, holding her close to him. "Let's sit down" Angel offered, guiding her to a bench nearby. She was glad he was here tonight, it was so quiet it was spooky- even for a slayer. Of course usually it was quiet because something really nasty was coming- the calm before the storm- so to speak. She loved just spending quiet time with him, since it was so difficult to be on their own it was extra precocious.  
  
Angel wrapped his arms round Buffy's small waist, Buffy cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his chest, Buffy took one of Angel's hands in hers, her fingers wrapped round his and smiled up at him, as he bent his head and kissed her. "Mmm, business has been really slow recently..." she said, as he kissed her again  
  
"Maybe you should take out an ad" suggested Angel, smiling at her "Hmm..."Slayer for Hire- Available everyday for all your demon and vampire problems- decapitation with a smile"" she said in a formal voice Angel looked round, clearly sensing something. "What is it?" asked Buffy looking at him, then glancing round, her slayer instincts immediately become alert. "I think business is picking up". Angel replied Buffy turned round suddenly the creature faced her, hissing viciously Buffy. She soon wished she hadn't turned round. It was the most grotesque thing she had seen. It was a winged creature with eyes sunken deeply into its face.  
  
They were jet black, soulless and empty, it almost looked as if it didn't have any. Its face was pinched and bloodless with fresh blood smeared round its crimson lips. A huge set of bloodstained sharp teeth many vampires would kill for they glistened menacingly in the dark and in some places the flesh appeared to be rotting away.  
  
The claws at the end of its wings flecked ready to attack. Suddenly the monster lunged forward and twisted her arm. This was strong and very fast. She tried to wiggle out of the grip but he held her fast. Before she could stop it, she found herself thrown against a tombstone ohhh that was *not* fun "all right you've had you fun now it's my turn" warned Buffy.  
  
This demon certainly didn't pull any punches.  
  
She lunched an attack of violent kicks and punches, but it didn't seem to be doing him any harm. Suddenly it grabbed her by the throat and lifted her clear off the ground. She could almost feel the air being squeezed out of her lungs.  
  
Swiftly it let go dropping her to the floor as Angel slammed his fist right into the demon's face. Buffy quickly jumped up and kicked the demon in the face, the demon roared in pain and jumped back a few feet, Buffy braced herself as the demon crouched, ready to pounce. It was like a panther in its movements, vicious and deadly. When it leaped Buffy grabbed her stake hoping the demon would impale itself but it twisted in mid-air.  
  
The stake glanced off the demon's hide and flew out of Buffy's hand. She immediately brought her knee up and Angel threw the demon over his head. It landed with a loud thump on the ground, but seemed unfazed by the attack, the creature turned to them without a pause and crouched ready to launch attack. Barely back on her feet she hardly had time to jump out the way before the demon launched at her and Angel again. Buffy had really had enough, Angel grabbed the demon and chucked him over his should, Buffy grabbed a stake and drove it into the demon's chest.  
  
Viscous purple bile began to run out of the wound, which was deep. The demon looked at Buffy and Angel with murder in its eyes, as it flew into the air "What the...?!" said Buffy. "The stake didn't work?" Angel didn't have time to reply though, before he grabbed Buffy by the arm and yanked her out the way, as the creature tried to attack her. Despite Angel's quick reaction, it still managed to slash across her right check.  
  
The wound was deep and Buffy let out a cry of pain, falling to the ground. Then Angel got really mad. He vaulted over the wooden bench they'd been sitting on and landed behind the creature he grabbed a pulled a railing off the fence and slashed at the creature but it was too fast. Angel had always been fierce in battle- especially when his temper rose.  
  
Suddenly it lunged at Angel obviously going for the kill. It's claws and teeth outstretched, an expression of fury on it's face "Angel!" cried Buffy, but luckily Angel was quicker than the demon, he dodge out the way, spun and grabbed the creature, throwing it in the air, towards the railings. The creature landed on the railings, impaled by the spikes it screeched in an inhuman manor, both Angel and Buffy looked away- it wasn't a pretty picture.  
  
"Goodbye mister demon" said Buffy grimly, as Angel helped her up. Buffy stepped back letting Angel's features return to normal "are you OK- your cut" Angel asked looking concerned at her, his hand moving toward her bleeding face. Her wound was beginning to heal, Angel knew she healed fast, but that didn't stop him feeling concerned- he's never stop caring for her, he knew that.  
  
"I'm fine- it'll heal. I had worse bashes and they've got better" she smiled up at him, but he could tell she was slightly shaken. Angel took Buffy in his arms and held her close to him and kissed her.  
  
He gently, almost absentmindedly ran his figures through her hair as he gazed at her. She rested her head against his chest for a minute. "Angel I love you" Buffy said. Angel cupped her chin in his fingers and Buffy lifted her head, kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you too" he said quietly with more feeling and love than he had ever known.  
  
He fell more in love with her every day- if that we're possible kissing her back. When they finally parted Buffy smiled her warm smile at him he smiled back at her. "I'll walk you home" he offered. Taking her hand in his, the two left the cemetery with their arms intertwined, unaware they were being watched  
  
****  
  
"This creep was strong Giles. And fast." She was explaining. Giles was looking at one of his books. "Stakes didn't effect it and it was really strong, it almost trashed me and Angel and it was like it knew all the moves we were trying on it. It was smart as well." She reported as she sat Giles's house the next day with the slayerettes with some gauze over her cut. "I had a weird feeling, after we killed it. I'm not sure but I think Angel felt it too"  
  
"Buffy!" Xander said scandalously "yeah, I'll bet you did. It being that weird feeling popular feeling commonly known as lust and what exactly were you and Angel doing that late out?" Xander looked angry, and then continued in the same mocking voice "Surly I told you children about the dangers of making out when you should be patrolling. Shame on you Buffy- and Angel him being the more mature and everything, he should know better" offered Xander in a mocking serious frown tutting in a disapproving tone. "We were hunting" she looked at Xander and frowned indignantly and replied in a feigned defensive tone, even so she couldn't help colouring, Xander noticed this and grinned at her "dare I ask for what....small poxs? cuz with Dead Boy coming from 18th Century, Ireland he could have brought the plague with him. Xander said in a scandalous mocking voice.  
  
"Thank you Xander Harris, I'll check that with Angel next time I see him" she drawled.  
  
"If we can move back on to the demon last night Buffy?" asked Giles "Willow have you found anything?" Willow looked up from the heavy leather bound book and sighed with frustration "Nothing! It's really strange it's almost like no ever heard of it - like it never existed. There is nothing near which sound anything like it, not in any of the books" Willow said puzzled.  
  
"Now that's weird, a book with no answer to a Hellmouth demon- I'll bet the council will help- as they are always ready to do with their state of the art information and quick ability to communicate" said Xander sarcastically. Giles smiled at Xander's joke- he was right. The council was quite useless "Can you tell me anything else about it?" asked Giles still leafing through one of his very heavy, very dusty and very old books. "it had wings and really weird eyes, it almost like they were missing- they were sunken into its face. It's eyes really disturbed you, it was really gross, even for a Hellmouth demon" Buffy said. "Out of all the demons you've seen were does this one rank on the gross-o-meter?" asked Xander  
  
"About nine point nine" said Buffy glumly "There was nothing funny about it, he-or it knew what it was doing."  
  
"So basically we're talking about more than your average Hellmouth demon" volunteered Oz  
  
"Hey, at least Sunnydale's not prejudice about who lives here" Xander volunteered. Giles lifted up his head from his books. He looked puzzled and a little worried. "Are you sure you saw it correctly?" He asked Buffy as politely as possible. "what gives Giles?" she had seen that expression on his face all too often to know that any good came from it. Inwardly she sighed- just another normal day at the office for the Chosen One "Well.... It's just that there is no reference to this demon that you describe- anywhere. None of the watcher's diary describes such a demon and there is no reference to it in any of my books. It's almost as if it never existed" replied Giles. Xander looked at Giles and said "Hey whoa, slow down here Mister Brit, don't tell me she just "dreamed" it - we're on a Hellmouth- remember"  
  
"I'm not suggesting that at all Xander. It's just very....confusing not to have any information what so ever on a demon" said Giles patiently. "We must contact Wesley and Cordelia they should be able to help us- because I think we'll need all the help we can get" Giles said grimly.  
  
****  
  
"You're positive?" asked a voice from the darkness.  
  
"I'd know him anywhere. He's not the sort of man you forget quickly." A girl said. Her bright green eyes growing misty, yet stopped the tears from falling, tears accomplished nothing, they wasted valuable time, and...it was pointless, crying wouldn't help her, nothing would.  
  
Quickly regaining her composure and carried on "He was fighting some kind of demon. But he had someone with him.....a girl" Slowly the commanding voice came out from the shadows, showing a formidable looking man, a man who commanded respect, yet the girl didn't blink, instead she smiled slightly.  
  
His old face stretched slowly into an evil smile. Walking slowly over to the girl he felt a strange glow inside him, yes he was evil, but he still cared for the girl- everyone needed someone- good or evil.  
  
In truth she was an extraordinary woman- little more than a girl really- or so she appeared...but he...he knew better. She had seen too much and suffered too much to be called a mere 'girl' no she was definitely a woman- a force to be reckoned with.  
  
He said nothing for a minute then put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Yes I know. She is the Slayer. The Chosen One. You do know why he is still alive don't you?" he asked. The girl sat down on a stone, feeling helpless, she hated feeling helpless- it reminded her of her past- never again would she feel helpless, helplessness lead to dependency and that was the last thing she wanted.  
  
"I-I think so. Is he really a...." she did not need to finish the sentence they both knew what she was talking about. "Yes. He is. You know what you must do, you have been waiting for this your whole life. He killed St-John. You remember, you came to me. I've helped you. You wanted justice, now you will get it." The girl looked scared "I don't think I can. I can't forget how much he was to me."  
  
"So you let him walk away?! He is not the man you loved Tierney, he is dead. Like St-John. Does he deserve any happiness, have you had any since St-John murder? He was a monster before he was ever transformed" Darius was angry.  
  
"When you came to me, you were scared, frightened and desperate. I protected you. I wanted to help you. So I gave you a power no one else possessed - at the time. The ability to assume any form you pleased and eternal life. I did this so you would be able to avenge St-John death." He looked at her and felt a strange fatherly affection towards her.  
  
She knew it was true, Angel had killed St-John, there were no two ways about it. "But... I still love him" she whispered tears rolling down her checks. Darius face changed. He turned away from her. This is more difficult than I initially anticipated, She really loved him! Darius thought looking away. Then his resolve gathered- I've worked too hard to see this come to nothing.  
  
His lips curved upwards in a bloodless, evil smile. This will tip her over the edge...he turned round feigning the concern of a father for his daughter she's practically is my daughter he though.  
  
He paused for a minute.  
  
Then his face hardened, he would enjoy saying this, not because he didn't care for her- quite the opposite. Tierney was the one person he truly did care for.  
  
He would enjoy it because he knew she would not be able to stand hearing the next few words, and that would make her want to kill Angel.  
  
"But... does he love you? You said he was with a girl. How do you know he hasn't forgotten about you. This man- not a man - you know what he is. First he makes you fall in love with him, then kills St-John and leaves you. Now you see him still looking young and with a new love. You really still love him because my dear I am positive he doesn't love you."  
  
At this her beautiful tearstained face hardened. She got up and stood proudly. "Don't you think I want vengeance for my brother, revenge for the way he left me? There isn't a waking moment that I don't think what a monster he is."  
  
Marvellous he though. Then he said slyly "You know.... you can't kill him as such. Remember my last Zenus demon? The one that attacked Buffy and Angel? Stupid fool. It was one of only four in the whole history of creation, no one not even the watcher's council knew of their existence, and now because of the slayer and Angel they never will. The mere fact that they are alive to tell her watcher about it just proves my point. His strength is phenomenal, but his heart and soul aren't"  
  
"What do you mean his "heart and soul"?" she asked confused. Darius looked at Tierney for a moment. For all her years and knowledge she was still an innocent in the world, he smiled affectionately at her, the only smile that ever meant anything to him, was for her.  
  
His face sobered remembering his mission. "You see as he is already dead traditional methods such as poison, bullets and knives won't work. So you won't be able to kill him like that- so no justice that way. However stakes, crossbows and such can kill him. But there is a way in which you can make him suffer than a stake or cross-bow can." Tierney was clearly upset, and growing impatient.  
  
She looked up at Darius she owed her life, and more to him. She realised she had to do it After a pause she said "what do I have to do ? "  
  
"Kill Angel's true love- the Slayer" Darius replied simply. A secretive smile crossed his face. Tierney looked up at her protector. She didn't want to hear his name. "Angel" she murmured a brief flicker of a smile crossed her face. Then it was gone. Angel's was gone.  
  
Lost to her forever. He carried on, "why simply kill Angel? A death is quick and merciful- he doesn't have the right to have mercy. So what else could cause him ultimate suffering but losing his true love- especially if his last memory of her is her breaking up with him?" Then she said with a new determination "If I have to suffer like this, then so does he. I'll do it" she did not even blink, her mind was focused on the task ahead, she knew it had to be done.  
  
Darius simply nodded thinking then he added "You know, you could have some fun with Angel and his girl. Of course you'll have to make Angel suffer before you kill her." She simply looked at him, her eyes telling him to go on. "Well, what would happen to Angel if his girlfriend just happened to break up before she was killed? He would have to bear that for his immortal life."  
  
"You mean I could...." Darius nodded, not needing her to finish the sentence. A faint smile crossed her lips then she said "You known, it's been so long since I've enjoyed myself, I just might take you up on that suggestion". Darius walked away and said quietly to himself "love does hurt" smiling and thinking more sinister thoughts than he would ever tell.  
  
****  
  
Tierney walked round the churchyard, looking for Angel and his girlfriend. Eventually she saw them at a distance, exchanging a passionate kiss. She closed her eyes trying to bloke out the painful memories, Angel had loved her once….  
  
He had sworn his undying love to her- he had promised her! Yet here he was with another girl in his arms, looking at her with such clear adoration it made Tierney feel very small and insignificant. Their love for each other practically shone. She remembered how he wrapped his arms round her, making her feel so safe- as if nothing could ever harm her, his whispering endearments in her ear, for her ears alone. Those days of love and safety were gone, cruelly torn away. She gazed at him for a moment and almost caught her breath.  
  
She forgot just how beautiful he was, he looked exactly as she remembered him- except for the hair. She had loved his long thick locks, remembering running her fingers threw it. It was short and spiky now, it looked good on him.  
  
The couple embraced again and Tierney felt something break inside her, which surprised her quite frankly, she thought- prayed she had forgot how to feel, she didn't want to feel anything- happiness, anger, betrayal, bliss, - nothing. Nothing could not hurt you. You had nothing to begin with so you loose nothing.  
  
It was heart-crushing to see him with this new girl, she couldn't stand being here, he probably wouldn't remember her after all it was a long time ago and they had been young, Angel twenty herself nineteen.  
  
No her resolve hardened. She must avenge St-John death, even if he had been her half-brother she had loved him as dearly as if he had been her whole brother. As she turned away with a heavy heart- she couldn't do it today, she needed more time. She saw Angel smile at the girl the way he had once smiled at her. He didn't notice anything else.  
  
" The Bronze at 8 tomorrow?" the girl asked Angel he bent his head and said something, making her smile and they kissed again. The way he looked at her, his gestures, ran his figures through the girl's hair, the way he cupped her chin, stroked her face, the way…. he kissed her. It was blatantly obvious he really loved this girl. He hadn't taken his eyes off her once, his whole face was lit up, when she talked or smiled. Tierney herself had never been able to produce such a mixture of awe and adoration as was on his face now.  
  
She was smiling up at him, her eyes had the look, which shut out the rest of the world except they two. Her smile was the one meant for him alone, but now seeing him with this girl…it was too much.  
  
She had never expected to have such strong emotions on seeing him again, she was torn, she still loved him, but she knew she had to kill him, no matter what her heart said. She envied the girl.  
  
She had never had to make such terrible choices over the one she loved, she wouldn't have to kill him…the man she had loved- still loved, she didn't look at this man and see a monster, a creature of evil...the girl she was truly blessed…she was innocent.  
  
How could she murder an innocent? Tierney walked away, suddenly realising she couldn't kill the girl- not yet- she wavered she didn't want to see any more bloodshed- there had been too much already.  
  
Then Darius's training came to her mind and back came cold reason. He had helped her, been there for her. Angel can't go unpunished for what he had done.  
  
St-John's murder had brutally torn her family apart, his wife and children fled to Paris, she had wanted to die. She had wanted to run to Angel, to sob in his arms and let him protect her, but she couldn't. She had loved Angel so much- she still didn't understand why he had done it. Angel had never even so much as glared at St-John, she had longed for them to be friends, and Angel hadn't seemed to raise any objections...so how could he...?  
  
yet Angel murdered him in cold blood- his own brother-in-law- how could he have done it ??  
  
Suddenly to her joy she had a brain wave. She would get one of Darius's demons to keep Buffy behind so she could assume Buffy's form, break up Angel.  
  
Darius was right Angel had to suffer as she had. Suddenly she found herself thinking about St-John. He was the reason she was on this quest, she felt her eyes well with tears. She believed in re-paying her debts. And she intended to pay him back in full- with interest.  
  
****  
  
When she returned to Darius, he was immersed in reading a dusty leather- bound book, his glasses were propped on the end of his nose, he felt Tierney's presence and looked up at her, smiling.  
  
Tierney was the one person he had come to love over his countless centuries of living, the one true person he could count on, truthfully he needed her as much as she needed him, she had become the daughter he never had.  
  
"come with me I've got something to show you, come with me." He guided her to a pile of old leather bound books "What are these?" she asked curiously as she carefully picked them up and examined them "there diaries of Watchers- there appointed to look after a slayer. Buffy Summers's Watcher- Rupert Giles. I got Haydan to get them for me. I realised that if we are going to capture the slayer, we need to know her weaknesses. However while I was reading them I found out something even more interesting, but I am not sure you want to read it. It may well cause you even more distress and sorrow- which you could live without"  
  
"I want to know what you found- I don't think anything can upset me any more" she said not even blinking. "Very well. The dairies record all new vampires demons and so on as well as an account of the Slayer's activities. In seventeen-seventy six there is mention of a new vampire, he is called......Angelus it means "the one with the Angelic face."  
  
"Angelus...You mean Angel is a....." she couldn't bring herself to even say the word "It is Angel isn't it?" even as she said the words she praying it wouldn't be. For a second a brief flicker of sorrow passed over Darius's face- he did feel sorry for the child, she had suffered so much already. "Yes, I'm afraid so, I warned you it wouldn't be easy"  
  
"What happened? I must know- if he has done other evil things it justifies even more the need for him to suffer"  
  
"Very well." He began turning the pages of the diaries half talking to himself. " It says here, he was turned into a vampire by a vampire called Darla, as vampires they fell in lust- not love you understand my child, this was quite different to the feelings he has for the Slayer. They travel round Europe and wreaked havoc- it is recorded here that Angelus became one of the viscous vampires ever- he was famed for his bloodlust and became known as the Scrooge of Europe. In 1860, he was at height of his evilness and murdered the family of an English woman called Drusilla, driving her mad he then turned her into a vampire."  
  
He could see how applauded Tierney looked, he knew this was hurting her- that was good it would make her want to make Angel suffer even more. He carried turning the pages, totally absorbed in what he was reading and taking great pleasure in the fact that Angel really had in fact become a monster.  
  
Suddenly he read a passage that ruined his hopes. He read the passage twice, not wanting to believe what he was reading. But it stated clear as day that: "in 1898 he killed the favourite daughter of a Romany tribe, and as punishment they restored his soul.  
  
Cursing him to live in eternal remorse and regret over his countless victims." At least he's suffering- that's good Darius thought to himself. As he carried on reading to himself "It stated in the 1990's Angel ended up a homeless person, until he met a demon - Whistler and encouraged to make something of himself. He went to California, Sunnydale and saw the slayer and decide to help her..." and then they fell in love he thought, nearly choking with disgust.  
  
But he forced himself to read on, his smile began to grow. He read that Angel had lost his soul again after a night of passion with Buffy and started killing again, the gypsies hadn't old him that any moment of 'perfect happiness' would cause him to lose his soul.  
  
He then read how Angelus had tried to plunge the world into eternal Hell with the demon Acathla. His smiled faded when he realised that Angel suddenly re-gained his soul when one of Buffy's friends cast the restoration spell...but was plugged into Hell by of all people Buffy, he felt like laughing, and his true love kills him- this is too good. He thought. He was right. His face went an ashen colour when he read that somehow Angel came back, with his soul but very feral.  
  
Buffy nursed him back to heath, and they found they still loved each other and built up their relationship but couldn't ever give in to their passion again.... Darius finished. There was more, in the end Angel had left realising they couldn't have a proper relationship he went to LA to fight for the lost souls. He joined forces with a half demon called Doyle and Cordelia one of Buffy's friends from Sunnydale. How disgusting- a vampire and demon helping people- what is the world coming too? wait.... Tierney saw Angel with the slayer today- this doesn't make any sense- he's supposed to be in LA- atoning for his terrible crimes.... .he thought quietly to himself frowning, even he was puzzled. However as he carried on reading everything fell into place.  
  
He found out that Angel came back to Sunnydale to help Buffy battle a demon that threatened to destroy the world. So they are back together again? I'll bet their relationship is even stronger now- with everything they've endured, they'll never be parted now, they're like two halves of one whole- neither one totally complete without the other- soul mates.  
  
That is why my plan is going to work- because they love each other so much- totally and completely- not something I have much experience in. This is too much a vampire and a slayer in love- it's a perversion of nature! but what about Tierney? I can't tell Tierney Angel got his soul back-I could just "forget" to mention it.... or maybe I could- it all depends on the way you tell it. "Tierney, do you wish me to continue?" all she could do was silently nod. He quickly told her about Angel curse and he could see her face brighten up think! he commanded himself. He didn't want her liking Angel. He told her about what happened to Angel her eyes brimmed with tears, not wanting to believe he could be such a monster.  
  
He hated to say that Angel got his soul back but somehow he forced himself to finish the story. You have to turn her totally against Angel-somehow then suddenly the answer came to him.  
  
Yes, it was true- he was brilliant only a genius could have come up with such a diabolical way of twisting the truth- and he was just being modest- that much was true at least. He looked up to her feigning concern then after a dramatically sad sigh he said, "My poor child, True Angel does suffer for his crimes he committed as Angelus."  
  
He paused here before he delivered the blow "But what about the crimes he committed before he became vampire- does he feel endless remorse of St-John murder? No! Because his curse was only for the crimes he committed as a vampire- not human- therefore he must still be punished for St-John murder- you understand this?"  
  
"Of course" she murmured hardly knowing what to say. She suddenly came out of her trance - "You're right Darius- we will suffer more- if he's thinks he's suffering yet- by the time we're finished he'll know the true meaning of suffering!"  
  
"and how are we going to do that? We must have a plan"  
  
"Well, I saw Angel with his girl in the cemetery she said she'd meet him the Bronze at 8 tomorrow. The Bronze is the local club; I can pull of the deception then. I was thinking- could you conjure up one of your mirages for Buffy to fight, she has to be detained, she can't come before I do, that is imperative, she must be stopped from coming"  
  
"Why does it have to be a mirage- why don't I just send a few of my minions down there?"  
  
"Well... They'll have to keep her occupied for about half an hour and I've got to get Angel to walk away- before she comes."  
  
Now you're getting the hang of it! Darius thought- she really is getting into the spirit of it and the spite of it. She isn't in love with him anymore, that's perfect, all those countless centuries she loved him, but this Slayer he loves…. the knowledge that he doesn't love her anymore….that left him with a clear opening to launch his attack "It's time to move in for the kill" he said chuckling softly  
  
****  
  
Angel was waiting at the Bronze for Buffy. His face lit up as it always did when he saw Buffy "I though something happened to you"  
  
"Just regular vamp slaying, they really are the stupidest bunch of creatures!" Buffy replied not noting the surprise and hurt in his eyes. "In fact they're so stupid they deserve to die!" Buffy carried on seemingly oblivious to what Angel was. He didn't say anything- he didn't know what to say. Suddenly Buffy said "Angel, I need to talk, to say something important to you, let's go some where private- outside." Angel was puzzled she's not herself tonight he though to himself. When they were outside. Buffy looked at him then looked away.  
  
Then she said bluntly "Angel, I want out" he looked confused at her not clear on her choice of words "excuse me- want out?" he said. Buffy looked at him with a pained Please-don't-be-so-stupid look. "I don't want to go out with you anymore- you not the man I though you were, besides lets face it you're not even a man are you- you're dead." The hurt in Angel's eyes was impossible not to notice.  
  
But he couldn't say anything Buffy seamed to conceded at this last statement "I'm sorry but that's the way it is" she didn't have any passion in her voice, it sounded slightly weary though. Angel looked her with pained eyes "Why Buffy?"  
  
"It's loads things- mostly your fault quite frankly. There's the tiny problem of no sunlight- so I can't see you at school or anything. Second vampires can't have kids- I want kids I mean seriously want kind of dad would you make. You couldn't go out with the kids in daytime - you wouldn't be able to get a decent job. I never know what you're really feeling- you're not one to over-share are you?" she said. This last comment spurred Angel to speak.  
  
"Just because I don't show my feelings a lot doesn't mean I don't care. I've never been big on showing my emotions- that just the way I am," said Angel, with a slight edge to his voice "Why are you acting like this. Is it something I've done?" he asked confused. "Because I need to tell you how I feel- if you can't handle the truth that's you're problem!" Buffy threw back at him "and yes it is you! You've always had this 'I-need-to-protect- you aura about you and it's getting really annoying- and really old I'm a big girl- I can look after myself without you coming to rescue from a demon every five minutes- that what I'm here for. Where in the 21st century now- not the 18th- in case you hadn't noticed- girls can handle themselves now!" her voice had an unfamiliar harsh edge to it.  
  
Angel looked at her, she almost seemed not Buffy at all, but someone else he knew. "Another thing. vamps need blood- even you. I don't want to live with someone who needs a constant supply of dead pig's blood in the fridge. It doesn't really endear people to you- I mean honestly "We haven't got any wine- but can we offer you some dead pig's blood?" come on! Also you're immortal- I'm not. I mean how do I know that when I hit 40 you'd wouldn't leave me for a twenty year old?"  
  
"You know I don't love you for your youth Buffy, I don't care what you look like- it's you I love" Angel said hurt by what she was saying.  
  
"I want a normal relationship- with a normal guy- my age not 246. I mean do you have any idea what it'll be for me when I'm 40 and you're still- well you? People will think I'm you're mother! Speaking of mothers- you're older than mine- but you look younger than she does. I mean I'm not sure how she feels that her only child's boyfriend is over two centuries old- I sure wouldn't like it. She hasn't said anything, but you've seen how she acts round you- she's polite but nervous- I don't want her to be nervous about my boyfriend" she burst out.  
  
She didn't look at his face. Couldn't or wouldn't-Angel wasn't sure which. In the end he managed to say "Is there someone else?" Buffy paused for a minute thinking "Sort of- anyway is it really any of your business anymore?"  
  
"Buffy can't we still at least be friends? " Angel almost pleaded with her. He didn't know why she was acting like this- it almost like it wasn't Buffy at all. Buffy thought for a minute, her eyes began to grow misty but then they suddenly became clear again.  
  
"Do you remember what Spike told us once? We were trying to be friends- he told us we'd never be friends- he was right. We can't be friends. Because of that I don't want to see you again. Ever." Angel couldn't stand this any longer  
  
" ...Fine. I won't bother you again," Angel said harshly. He turned round and walked off. Buffy was slightly taken-aback. Angel knew he shouldn't be like this, he loved Buffy, but she had hurt him, with her words and didn't seem to care.  
  
When Angel had walked off, tears came at last to Buffy's eyes, but as the tears rolled down her checks. The young woman began to change, her blond hair darkening dramtically, to almost black,  
  
her eyes turning a deep emerald colour, and she grew an inch. Her clothes changed into causal trousers and a close-fitting sweatshirt.  
  
She made no effort to stop the tears. "It's true you really love her- don't you?" she could still see the look in his eyes when as Buffy she told him, she didn't want to go out with him anymore. The pain in his eyes- he truly loved her, more deeply than he had loved Tierney, the way his eyes lit up when he had first seen in Buffy's form. You've forget me, we'll as far as you're concerned "Buffy" doesn't love you" said Tierney but it was no good, the knowledge that Angel loved Buffy so much was worse than any physical injury.  
  
For all these years she had loved no one but Angel, she felt betrayed, he was- is my husband how can he do this? She thought. She had never felt so confused and upset in her life and she walked back to Darius, wondering if her heart could be even more broken than it had been make sense of it all.  
  
****  
  
She smiled in her sleep, feeling safe and loved in Angel's embrace, Angel's hand stroked Buffy's hair, his lips trailed softly along her skin, his lips found her closed eyes, the side of her nose, her earlobe...Her fingertips traced his tattoo.  
  
"I love you" he whispered. Buffy was almost unaware of what was happening in her room but despite her wonderful dream, she could hear something. It was quite, but something was there. It was a soft stealthy sound, yet it was loud enough to wake from her wonderful dream.  
  
She couldn't see anything in the dark, she couldn't sense anything, then without any warning, she felt someone moved close, before she could react however she felt someone put something over her face. Buffy tried to scream or fight the person off, but they kept the cloth firmly over her face and held her tightly.  
  
She felt her consciousness slip away, everything was black and fading she had to defend her self she had to... she.... Her unconscious form lay on the bed, Darius looked over her, smiling victorious. His signed for two of his hench man to carry the unconscious Buffy away saying to them "Angel will no doubt be wandering along here, break a few things- make some noise, he must come here, do you think you can all manage that?" He then placed a note on Buffy's bed. He then turned and quietly swept out of the room.  
  
A few minutes earlier, Angel was walking the streets. He was near Buffy house. Then suddenly he froze in his tracks, arrested by a sudden eerie sensation- almost like a stab of fear. Then the sensation went, as quickly as it had come, but he was left with a strong message.  
  
Buffy was in trouble. He tried to shake the feeling from his mind, I must be going crazy he though, but it didn't put his mind at ease. He had a hunch, so strong it was almost like a telegraphic message: something's wrong. Buffy and he had been almost connected to each other- like twins. They had even shared dreams together- not always pleasant ones.  
  
Buffy often had prophetic dreams, usually involving some minion of hell trying to escape, or open the Hellmouth, but Angel couldn't shake the feeling from him. He quickly walked to Buffy house. If there was nothing then there was no problem, but if he was right....  
  
Suddenly he heard a noise coming from Buffy's bedroom. He strained his ears, something had cracked on the floor he heard a muffled noise, things were breaking- She had told him that her mum was out of town until Friday, so he ran into the house and up to Buffy's room.  
  
"Buffy? Are you here?!" he called out. There was no answer. The house was eerily quiet. His eyes darted round the room, absorbing all the information he could; There had been a struggle, her lamp had been broke, some of her toys were scattered on the floor and the window was open. He peered closer it looked like it had been forced open with something that had really long claws, the wood was deeply scratched in places. He stopped in his tracks, a letter was on Buffy's bed. Angel felt his heart freeze as he quickly read the content  
  
Angel,  
  
I know what you have become since I last saw you. My life was ruined after St-John death, as yours will be…by the death a certain pretty blond slayer....  
  
Angel stopped reading for a second.  
  
At the mention of Buffy Angel's fear and anger rose. He was right- Buffy was in trouble, quickly he read the rest of the letter, as he read it he became more and more anxious of Buffy's safety.  
  
I believe she will have to atone for your crimes, so sad when the innocents have to pay for the guilty - but life is cruel. I wish I could've been there when Tierney broke up with you in Buffy's guise…  
  
I wish I could be here right now as you are reading this, but time is short. It's a shame you'll never get to see Buffy, or even say goodbye to her. Your last memory of her will be of "Buffy" telling you she doesn't love you anymore -you will have to live with that the rest of your immortal life and no amount of remorse, or regret will ever change that.…  
  
Adieu  
  
Darius  
  
He hadn't wanted to read it, be reminded of when he lost his soul again, of how he had hurt Buffy and her friends.  
  
They had forgiven him but he hadn't forgotten it. He knew it was true. A second after reading it he saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
He crouched down by Buffy's dresser - there was blood- he could smell it before he saw it. It wasn't very noticeable but enough to suggest Buffy was hurt. He had to help her, Buffy was in danger and he had to help her, no matter what happened to him. He was furious with Darius, he had always hated him, even when he first met him, however Angel realised he had to keep his head. He quickly contacted the Slayerettes.  
  
****  
  
The slayerettes sat in Giles house. Cordy hadn't seen the gang for over two years. She noticed Oz was back and he and Willow were back together, Cordy was pleased for them- but she was even happier when Buffy and Angel had got back together, those guys were meant for each other. She herself had been a little wary of coming back to Sunnydale- she was almost certain to meet Xander. But being away she realised how much she'd missed him.  
  
He'd changed in three years- not a lot, but it was noticeable, something in her was still drawn to him. A few days after she'd met with Xander again they had decided to give their relationship another go. Cordy smiled warmly at him, as they sat together on the coach.  
  
"What does the letter say?" Cordy pressed desperate to know  
  
"That doesn't matter, this is purely personal it has nothing to do with Buffy being the Slayer, he's using Buffy to get to me and the longer we stay here the more in danger Buffy is"  
  
"How many enemies exactly did you make?" Xander asked, a slight bitter tinge to his voice. man he must have more enemies than Buffy! he thought silently to himself. Angel didn't answer him, but the gang seemed slightly surprised at Xander's tone.  
  
"Xander! That was uncalled for" Cordelia said sharply, immediately defending her friend. Xander looked down at the floor, he knew Angel wasn't to blame but he was worried for Buffy, she was his friend and she was in danger. Xander knew Angel would never deliberately put her in danger- he loved her.  
  
"Sorry- it's just Buffy always seems to get hurt or attacked because of one of us" he sighed. Everyone knew he was right and they didn't like it.  
  
"She- Tierney isn't mad or evil but she does know black magic..." Then the slayerettes saw a fear in Angel's like none of them had ever seen before. Even Giles was getting nervous.  
  
"What is it Angel?" asked Willow her fear growing  
  
"Darius's smart. He's been playing us since step one. He's planned all too well. He can anticipate our every move, he's ready for us and has no compunction about doing whatever he has to, to get it! We've got to get to Buffy now" It was a race against time and the loser would die.  
  
****  
  
Buffy's head felt as if someone was pounding the inside with a sledgehammer. She moaned as she opened her eyes.  
  
She tried to move, realising she was chained to the wall. Struggling to remember. As her eyesight began to come back into focus she took stock of where she was. It was a large room that that greatly resembled Angel's mansion, with stone walls and a slightly gothic feel to it. There was a rich fabricated carpet on the floor and heavy fabricated curtains.  
  
The walls were strangely covered in an assortment of weapons. there was a well-lit fire, but the heat didn't reach her, she was cold to the centre of her being.  
  
In the middle of the room there was a large wooden table covered in old- looking large thick books and old papers. There was a small bowl on it and various herbs There was striking chair in a red feather design, a glass case with a Grecian lady carved in marble, next to the bench.  
  
Further down the room there was a bookshelf with yet more books. Candles dimly lighted the room. "Oh excellent you're awake. The chains are unbreakable - even for you- I guarantee you won't be able to escape" said a man as he walked into the room holding a book.  
  
He was thin, mid-aged man- but by no means scrawny or frail. There was a presence of authority about him- a man used to giving orders. Haughty, cunning and self-assured. His grey eyes were cold but intelligent, and a deep scar was slashed across his left check.  
  
His hair, which was pulled, back and secured with a black ribbon. His clothes reflected a slight oriental feel to them, and were heavily embroidered, but were yet a simple design, looking as if he'd stepped out of a history text book, Angel could probably place the period, but Angel wasn't here.  
  
"Boy, how long has it been since you went outside- fashion has change a bit since you last saw it" she sneered at him. To her amazement and annoyance he smiled cruelly at her "so it would seem judging your outfit - it's just as well I haven't been out in the world.  
  
"You're probably wondering why you're here" went on the man, speaking so normally it made Buffy involuntary shiver. "Well let me explain. It will take a while- but your not exactly about to go anywhere. A long time ago. In 1751 precisely. There was an extraordinary girl called Lady Tierney O'Connell, you will met her soon enough. She was the daughter of a wealthy baron. On her father's death- age seven she inherited her father's mansion. St-John, her older half brother was furious as the house was very large and worth a lot of money. When nineteen, she met a man called Angel- I believe you know him- he was still human and they fell in love. So consumed with rage he tried to kill Angel."  
  
Buffy was clearly horrified by this revelation "the will, his father had left, St-John could stay in the house until the day Tierney got married then he would have to move to their father's smaller manor house. Also it stated that when Tierney died the mansion would pass to her husband. Only she wasn't married or engaged and without children- only then would he inherit the mansion This provoked him to try to murder Angel, however it backfired. A couple of weeks later Tierney and Angel married"  
  
"Angel got ....married" said Buffy quietly not quite able to believe what she was hearing. Darius was clearly enjoying her reaction to this revelation  
  
"There seems to be an awful lot you don't know about him, considering how much you love him. Anyway four weeks later St-John, his wife and children invited them over to dinner. He poisoned Angel's wine but at the table St- John began to choke, Angel tried to help him unaware his glass was poisoned got him to drink it. St-John died shouting half-crazed Angel tried to poison him.  
  
Tierney ran away. Angel meanwhile was devastated that Tierney would not see him and started drinking, gambling & womanising he then met a vampire called Darla- and the rest as you are so fond of saying -is history." He smirked cruelly at her- "quite a story isn't it? If only poor Tierney had known the truth- if only I had told her" Buffy felt her anger mounting. She was trapped and no one knew where she was. Could things get any worse- knowing Sunnydale they probably will Buffy thought miserably to herself.  
  
"Forgive me for asking but if you think Angel killed St-John why am I here?" asked Buffy sarcastically "Well, as I explained to Tierney, she can't physically kill him- he's dead- unless it's by the standard stake in the heart so she can't get her revenge that way"  
  
"But Angel didn't kill St-John - he tried to kill Angel and ending up poisoned himself- you know that ! " shouted Buffy exasperated  
  
"But Tierney doesn't know that. She thinks Angel did it on purpose and that is now its going to stay. Besides after she read about Angelus in the watcher diaries- before his curse it wasn't hard to convince her he was the monster I told her was, it was a pure stroke of luck,"  
  
"I'll bet Tierney doesn't know about his curse either?" said Buffy bitterly  
  
"Oh on the contrary she knows. Only thanks to me she realises that Angel is only guilty over the murders he committed as soul-less vampire- not before he became one- so he still pay for killing St-John- which as far as I'm concerned he did"  
  
" keep saying it and you might believe it" Buffy said sarcastically, but her voice was tinged with bitterness "I'd watch your tone young lady. You forget you're at my mercy, if you want to die slowly and painfully by all means keep shouting- although I'd advise against it. Stress can put terrible strain on the body."  
  
Suddenly he slapped her savagely across the face. She was amazed at how strong he was. She felt her head bang against the stone wall. Buffy could taste the blood in her mouth, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he had hurt her.  
  
He looked at her blandly, of all the monsters, demons I've battled sometimes your avenge, mad, evil, black magic practising human is worse than any demon she thought. Just then she saw a girl enter the room. She looked in her early twenties, around Buffy's age. With her large dark green eyes, you couldn't help noticing her.  
  
They seemed full of suffering- almost like Angel's; full of pain, remorse and longing thought Buffy. She features looked almost oriental, thanks to her make-up, especially round her eyes. It was subtle, and highlighted her beautiful, delicate features, which while her facial features gave her a slightly aristocratic appearance, her long, thick black hair had been dyed blue around her face, and her eyes made her look truly striking- no wonder Angel had loved her...  
  
Part of her hair was loosely pinned up with a white lily, which stood out in her dark hair, the rest cascaded down her back to her waist, there was something about her, Buffy could sense this girl was not an ordinary one, but she wasn't a vampire either. She was powerful, almost like she was in control of everything.  
  
Her lips were ruby colour and her skin, which was pale, was clear. She was tall, slender, but curvaceous. She was dressed in low-cut, long figure hugging dress that shimmered from black to red when she moved, and had a long slit up one side, it had a strange pattern across the left shoulder, with a dark coloured silk shawl over her shoulders, she was very beautiful and elegant. She looked kind and didn't appear to be getting any pleasure out of Buffy's kidnapping.  
  
Looking at Tierney's eyes- even though they were a different colour she could help but be reminded of him. Angel, I wish you were here Buffy thought with an ache in her heart. Buffy could see the centuries of pain and sorrow the girl had had to live with.  
  
The poor girl was trying to avenge her brother's death the only way she knew, thanks to her uncle- that had kept on twisting her mind for her long existence. If only Buffy could tell Tierney what really happened, but she could hardly keep her head up she had never felt this weak and tired in her life. Suddenly Buffy lifted up her head and said "Tierney listen to me!" Tierney turned round. Now she had Tierney's attention, Buffy spoke quickly "Darius is lying to you- he's been lying to you your whole life. Angel didn't try to kill St-John- St-John tried to kill Angel and ended up poisoning himself. You have to believe me!" Tierney looked stunned by this news and looked at Darius is disbelief "Is this true?" she gasped. She looked deeply into the eyes of a man she had trusted her entire life, who she though was her friend, her protector. Darius faced to her, his face was dark as thunder and had a look of murder in his eyes, which frightened Tierney.  
  
"Of course not, she only wants to save herself, why would I lie to you Tierney you have known me your entire life- what would I gain by it?"  
  
"He was going to get half of your father's money if he helped kill Angel. He'd known what St-John was going to do and he helped him- he made a potion, which ended up killing St-John and he can't admit to himself he poisoned his nephew so he's blaming Angel."  
  
"But what about the Watcher diaries?"  
  
"Yes, he did do those things- I can't deny that but you know he was cursed and before he was a vampire- when you loved him - did he seem dangerous, threaten people ?" Tierney thought for a minute then said quietly "no, he wasn't dangerous, he never threatened anyone....."  
  
"What are you saying.... I murdered St-John ?! How dare you- he meant more to me in the whole world. Why would I want to kill my own son!?!" he demanded.  
  
He was furious now and couldn't control his rage. In blind fury, he lashed out and hit Buffy. Harder than before, she slammed against the wall and slid down to the floor, unconscious, there was blood tricking out of her mouth.  
  
Tierney stared at him in disbelief and horror. Then she finally managed to say "St-John was your son why didn't you tell me, why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"I couldn't" he sat on down on his chair. He had lived too long with pain to feel it now. "I gave him to my sister- and they raised him as their son, St-John real mother died in child-birth. You have no idea what it is like to have a son and not be able to tell him you are his father. Then have him murdered before you have a chance to tell him who you are. I was going to tell him that day- but thanks to Angel I never got the chance because he murdered him." Then Tierney gazed down at Buffy body on the floor and said "You shouldn't have hit her- it makes us no better. I want to give Buffy a quick honourable death- it's no less than she deserved. My fight is with Angel not her."  
  
"It does not matter how the girl dies, whether it be long or short- the point is she must die. Didn't you feel angered by what she said- Angel may have brainwashed her, he is the king of lies, deceit- you of all people should know that." Darius said, feeling calmer and more in control by the second.  
  
Suddenly he had an idea remembering a passage he had read in one of his books just before they'd kid-napped Buffy and began to smile and plan.  
  
****  
  
Angel was walking quickly, not even stopping the break his stride. The other slayerettes were having a job to keep up with him, they knew it was yet another sign of how anxious he was to get to Buffy. He had obvious taken charge and the Slayerettes just did what they were told, now was not the time to argue, besides Angel was on a mission and wouldn't be swayed.  
  
The guy did really love Buffy, and that was enough for Xander. They had never seen this look of grim determination in his eyes and none of them liked the look in his eyes. He was getting more nervous by the second, with his fear his anger rose.  
  
"Where do you think they'd be" asked Willow. Angel finally stopped for a minute and looked round, assessing the area, which was almost pitch black.  
  
"Wait, there's something about this place, that I remember" he said. The gang grateful stopped walking and caught their breath. Suddenly he remembered something. "Maenad ...." He said half to himself "What did you say Angel?" asked Oz  
  
"Do you know where Buffy is?" Willow pleaded  
  
"Maenad Warehouse, that's where he'd take Buffy- it underground. He's lived there for 150 years after it collapsed. No one's been there since," explained Angel "Which would make it the perfect hiding place" Giles supplied  
  
"Oz can you track Buffy?" Angel's voice was tense. He looked clam and in control- as always but inside he was desperately trying to keep is emotions in check, if he let them get out of hand he knew he would crack.  
  
He could tell all the gang was just as nervous as he was. Even though Buffy was capable of taking care of herself he didn't think she'd be able to beat Darius without help. Darius was intelligent.  
  
He knew what frightened people, and exploited it. He knew physical wounds only went so far. He knew it was far better to emotionally wound someone than kill them, to hurt them, then kill them. "I pretty sure I can." Oz replied. Angel place down a bag he'd had over his shoulder and took out some flashlights. Even Giles was impressed.  
  
They carried on walking in silence until they came to a man hole. Angel lifted in up and jumped down into it. The other followed slightly hesitantly, but Buffy was in trouble and they had to help her. Oz was begging to find a scent "Guys, I think they went this way."  
  
As they walked along the damp tunnels Oz suddenly caught something "Someone's down here" he said looking round. Angel walked cautiously along, suddenly Angel stopped, as knelt down to his amazement it was Haydan. he had known the demon back in LA. Haydan is badly wounded and obviously dying "Haydan, what happened ?"  
  
"Angel? You shouldn't come here…..you won't.... be able to save her.....no one can. Darius's got her…. and no one leaves Darius….you know that…" The man closed his eyes but Angel shook Haydan gently, who opened his eyes. "Look Haydan, tell us what Darius's planning to do, he doesn't just want revenge for St-John- I know him- what does he want?"  
  
"Darius is going to... perform....the ritual of......." Haydan hesitated, he was in pain, but he was so scared "the ritual of what? C'mon Haydan, help me out here" said Angel.  
  
Haydan, looked away then he gasped out "the...the ritual of......Gelasia on her, that way Tierney gets her vengeance and....and...he gets more power" Haydon cried out, trying it sit up. He looked terrified. Giles look at Angel's face.  
  
During the years he had known Angel, he hadn't known the vampire to be easily sacred, very few things had frightened Angel, but when they did Giles realised just how much trouble Buffy was in "What happens in the ritual?" asked Willow, her voice was trembling.  
  
She was frightened. Buffy was one of her best friends, and she didn't want to lose her "The victim is chained up while Darius...or whoever recites...passages from the Sailatest text. Then he starts the ....ritual scaring...he cuts...symbolic patterns into the flesh of the victim and.... he cuts himself then he puts his blood onto the victim in the shape of.....a special symbol.....they help drain the life force of the...... person, and allows him to receive it... when the....victim is weak from blood loss he...uhh...he gives the victim a potion this makes the powers... leave the body and is then transferred to.... Darius... he kills them......I'm sorry Angel..."  
  
"Where can I find them,?"  
  
"..... a map...uhhhhh......"  
  
"Haydan? Haydan?" he shock gently him but the man was dead. "rest in peace" said Angel, to everyone's amazement. "He was evil, but he helped us" Angel said. He looked in Haydan's over-coat - sure enough there was a map, that would lead them to Buffy and Darius.  
  
"Let's go" Darius picked up one of his books and dropped some herbs into a bowl then pored a green thick liquid into the bowl and began to mix it. Steam was coming out of the bowl and the smell made Buffy want to vomit.  
  
Darius then began to chant in some strange language. He yanked her head up so she was looking at him. He smiled cruelly at her. The looked at her and said in an eerily calm voice "You know that I'm not just in it to avenge St- John murder.  
  
Angel stole Tierney away from me as well. I've always wanted power, all my life. I want power over those around me, I want power - she believed and did everything I said. When Angel took away that power- she no longer looked to me so I showed St-John the will of his father- he'd always been greedy- and that started him off. I found out that I could increase my powers however I need something with special powers- vampires, werewolves, slayers, lawyers- it doesn't matter. It's nothing personal it was just pure connivance that we captured you when I found the spell."  
  
"You'll never manage it, I'll break free and when I do you better pray your own will's in order, even if I don't Angel will find me" Darius gave her a bloodless smile that made Buffy turn away- she couldn't look at him - she'd rather face a demon any day.  
  
"I don't think you will escape. You see, you're weak, 'I've got guards everywhere- so I don't think you'll be going anywhere, and as for Angel..." he smiled, his face twisted in a grin of pure malice.  
  
"I don't think he'll want to see you after you broke up with him, and in such a callous way" seeing the anger, bewildered face he carried on.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, didn't I tell you? Angel believes you don't love him anymore, you see when you were fighting that creature I sent, like the one I made a few days ago that no one could find anything on. Tierney went to Angel, as you and broke up with him. You should have seen his face, according to Tierney it was priceless" he laughed "no" she whispered.  
  
She loved Angel, and now she would never get the chance to see him again, never get to feel his tender touch... Suddenly the realisation dawned on her that she would probably never see him again, even if she somehow got out of this- and that would be an utter miracle- no one knew she was here.  
  
Thanks to Tierney he had been told not to come anywhere near her, and knowing what he was like he would respect "her" wishes.  
  
Buffy found it was hard to hate Tierney, even after she had ruined her relationship with Angel but despise her helplessness she couldn't help wondering what would happen when she died, who the new slayer would be- it was not a nice thought.  
  
Would they assign a new slayer?  
  
What would Angel do? What would her mom, Giles and the gang do? Would Angel go mad with grief, mourn his entire life? Or simply not care?  
  
She would give anything to have Angel here with her, comforting her, but there was no chance of that, even if Angel found out where she was why would he help her....he thought she didn't love him, and that was the worst injury Darius could give her.  
  
Turning round, Darius had a book in one hand and a fancy dagger in another. He walked towards her with slow, measured steps. Buffy for once was scared - she was in trouble and she couldn't fight or run- or even protect herself for that matter. She hated feeling so helpless- she had never hated anyone so much as she did Darius.  
  
As he came towards her, his eyes and body began to glow like a cats. Then suddenly he raised the knife and slashed into Buffy's face, with careful measured strokes, across her check.  
  
Buffy cried out in pain, feeling the white-hot pain- like a raw bolt of lightning- or worse, coursing through her face. Then he slashed her other check and the pain started all over again as he was doing this he began to chant: "Let the darkness shine. Let me be filled with the powers that the child possess, give me the strength I need. flesh from flesh, bone from bone, let it be the way it should be! Restore my rightful gifts to me. I will arise like a phoenix from the ashes- newly born. Let me be restored to my full glory again!!" he raised his knife and cut his hand slowly and wiped the blood onto his forehead in a strange pattern, making Buffy wince. He then did the same to Buffy.  
  
The pain was more than she could stand, she wished she was unconscious then she wouldn't have to deal with this pain. Suddenly his eyes turned a bright illuminating yellow. He stuck out his hands towards her and Buffy let out a cry of agony, she was feeling weaker by the second.  
  
She could hardly keep her eyes open but she could see something- a kind of mist rising, but she didn't know what it was.  
  
All she knew was that it felt like something was being forced out of her body- but it wasn't her breath she couldn't explain it. It was like he was sucking her very life out of her. Silently she apologised to the people she loved.  
  
She was the Slayer, born to fight but she was about to be killed. She had over come overwhelming odds only know to be killed by a magician. Fury built up inside her, but at the same time she was growing weaker. Suddenly she began to see a kaleidoscope of images, sounds, smells, and memories were whirling through Buffy's brain.  
  
Memories of her childhood, when she was first called as the Slayer, when Angel first kissed her, places she'd been, times of sadness, embarrassment, and joy-all the fragments of her life flashed before her eyes. Buffy closed her eyes. She could see the people she knew and loved who had touched her life so deeply: her mum and dad, Giles, Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordy, Jenny Calendar, Kendra, Faith, Wesley- OK he had been a moron- but a nice one and of course as ever Angel. They were all standing in front of her, looking so real, Buffy felt sure and could reach out and take Angel's hand.  
  
Tears began to seep out of her eyes she couldn't stop them- she realised she was dying and wished with all her heart that she could see Angel again- even if was just to say good bye.  
  
A wave of utter hopelessness washed over her, she was scared. She had tried to fight- but she couldn't fight now it was too late.  
  
Her friends would be encouraging her to fight they would be appalled by now easily she was giving up- but she wasn't giving up, she would fight if she could she wished they were here- but they weren't here, no one was. Her mind suddenly shifted to Angel- he was all she could see her last thoughts were solely for him I love you Angel she thought, tears rolling down her checks.  
  
She heard a noise, weak as she was she turned her head. Darius lost his concentration and turned round too, looking furious. His hold on her had temporarily had been broken.  
  
Buffy was so far gone she didn't care who it was, but a voice in her head quiet but stubborn forcing her to open her eyes, to look up, to care.  
  
The side that had kept her going no matter how hopeless things got.  
  
Weakly she turned her head, trying to focus her eyes that were clouding.  
  
Suddenly to her joy she saw Angel crash in through the door- it was almost as if he had heard her thoughts or answered her prayers- he was good at that. "Angel…" she whispered, not quite believing her eyes. Not wanting to believe in case it was a trick. Then her resolve carried on.  
  
He stood looking at Darius for a minute, then he began to advance on Darius with slow measured steps, then he said "Let her go" he said with a deadly calm but Darius just smiled Angel turned and looked at Buffy realising in horror she was dying.  
  
He was furious, at what Darius was doing to Buffy - simply to get powers. Angel could see Buffy was badly hurt and in a great deal of pain his anger was mounting - however Buffy's life hung in the balance and he couldn't afford to lose his head- Buffy would pay for it if he did.  
  
"So you've come to save the damsel in distress how sweet" his voice was dripping with sarcasm. When he spoke again his voice had changed- he was cold and hard.  
  
"Give it up, armies have tried to stop me and failed- when I set out to do something I do it. No one can stop me. With her death, I will be invincible"  
  
"You touch her and I'll break you're neck" Angel growled, looking Darius. He hadn't felt this furious in a long time, and he was more than willing to carry out his threat "How? You're alone...you really should think these thing through more"  
  
Suddenly the slayerettes came in from all angles and were armed. Suddenly Angel felt his handsome features consorted into his vampiric face. Buffy lifted her head up. Weak as she was she hadn't lost her sense of humour "Darius?" she grimaced as she spoke. Every time she spoke she felt a stabbing pain in her side.  
  
Darius turned round, not looking amused "You know what?....saying 'I told you so' is so beneath...my dignity....so I'll just say nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah" Buffy taunted him , grimacing through her pain. Angel almost smiled, only Buffy- and possibly Xander would be able to joke at a time like this. He was so proud of her. But he couldn't smile, he was seething with hatred for Darius, and barely able to control his rage.  
  
They couldn't blame him, for hating Darius so much they were furious with him for what he was doing to Buffy too but they were still slightly nervous. They had only occasionally seen this look in his eye- and it was never good (well for the opposition that is.) Cordelia looked at him, he knew she was trying to calm and- restrain him from ripping Darius's throat out, which he'd do if he got his hands on Darius. "Angel...be careful" she said quietly. Darius, showing no remorse or fear called his minions and the gang was surrounded. "Well the legendary Angelus we meet Angel. You know how well I know you. I know you Angelus, the fool that you are" he sneered  
  
"I really doubt that. Cause if you did, then you would be getting out of here. You've pissed him off- not smart" said Cordy smugly.  
  
Suddenly he flew at one of the goons, punching him right in the face. The goon was momentary stunned and Giles took advantage and let an arrow fly into the goon's heart one down as Xander rubbed his hand.  
  
He wasn't really a fighter- except for the odd occasion- this of course being one of them. Angel flew over the transom, decked another of Darius's minions, then let Willow finish him off with a stake.  
  
These slaves were strong- but stupid and slow, which gave the cavalry an added advantage- they were the mindless zombies of Darius, they didn't need brains - just brute strength. Angel threw another to the floor, Xander hit another of the head again and again and Willow jabbed a broken arrow into another, killing it.  
  
Oz grabbed one and punched it knocking it backwards, leaving Giles to finish it off. Another one charged at Giles, hitting hit to the ground, Giles got up, straitened himself and decked him, and the gang just stared at Giles momentary while he dusted himself.  
  
"I knew you hadn't lost your killer instinct" said Xander. Cordy was attacking another one; suddenly it slashed her, ripping her sleeve "That's it! nobody messes with my clothes!" she said furious, and drove a stake into it as hard as she could, smiling with satisfaction. Oz held another as Willow staked it.  
  
The gang were holding there own but that was all. His minions kept on coming and coming. Angel was getting more and more desperate. In the end, he made a run for Buffy, savagely hitting anyone who got in his way, she wasn't dead- yet- but she would be soon. She was barely conscious and had obviously been heavily drugged.  
  
She was tied very tightly with metal chains. He stared at Darius and Tierney in appalled silence, the gang ran up to back Angel up "If you kill Buffy- you'll become a killer- Buffy's hasn't committed any crime- why should she die?" he realised that this was one battle he wouldn't be able to win fighting. He took a step forward "don't do this- you're not a murderer." She looked towards him, and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"True, but you weren't either, till you killed St-John- but that didn't stop you, you callous bastard!" she shouted "But killing St-John wasn't enough was it? You became a vampire, yes I know everything you've done, Angel- or should that be Angelus? You don't care for anything or anyone- you never have and never will, except Buffy of course- your reason for existing- the one thing that gives your existence any meaning at all" her voice was bitter and sarcastic. She had loved Angel once, but Darius was right, the Angel she knew had died with St-John "I know what I did, I can't change that, and I have to live with that burden…."  
  
"Don't you dare put on the whole 'torture of humanity' thing with me! Maybe Buffy understands, maybe even your friends can understand, but I am not that forgiving, you tore my family, my life apart. St-John may have just been one man but you have no idea how his death affected the rest of us- his wife, children- me? How could I tell them their father's brother-in-law murdered him?!" she demanded. Angel was losing patience "so you think that justifies killing Buffy?! You kill her and you become a murderer, no matter how much you rationalise it you'll be no better than a murderer- than I am- it isn't worth the loss of your soul. Do you really want that? because I don't think you do" Angel's words had shaken her, she slowly looked up and Angel, and she looked at Darius, then Angel.  
  
To the man who had protected her and the man she had loved. Darius was seething inside, he knew what Angel was going, and it was working.  
  
"Tierney- he is trying to trick you, don't pay attention!" Darius warned, stepping towards her. He produced a large sword from his belt and stepped forward to Buffy "One more word or if any one step's foreword & she dies." placing it closely against Buffy's throat- Angel looked genuinely frightened, he knew Darius would do it with no hesitation or provocation.  
  
It was a no win situation thought Angel hopelessly- he would have to watch his beloved Buffy die and he couldn't save her.  
  
Darius signalled and more of his evil minions came up and completely surrounded them, they grinned stupidly, taking pleasure in watching other's suffer, in blocking Angel's way.  
  
Angel frantically searched for a way out of the deadlock, he had to get to Buffy, she wouldn't last much longer, she had always been so strong, it scared him seeing her like this and unable to him her.  
  
He cursed himself- it was his fault this was happening- Buffy was about to lose his life because of him, it made him feel sick right to the centre of his being. Buffy had thought she was too tired to fight anymore, she was ready to give up but then Angel and her friends had come.  
  
No the Slayer never gave up- Buffy never gave up.  
  
She'd been through things that almost anyone else would either have been killed by or killed themselves- but she wasn't just anyone- she was the Slayer.  
  
As long as she was standing she had the ability to fight. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins, her heart was beating faster.  
  
Sweat was gathering on her forehead. She pulled at the chains. Every mussel in her body hurt. Her head was spinning, as she pulled again as hard as she could. Buffy could feel the chains in the wall beginning to loosen, She pulled again and again. She wasn't going to give up, but despite her best efforts Buffy weakening, her last once of strength suddenly deserted her and Buffy could suddenly feel darkness surrounding her again, then Buffy fell unconscious.  
  
Darius had noticed that she had tried to escape but he knew she wouldn't be able to, quick as a flash grabbed the unconscious Buffy by the neck and drew a large sword pressing it against her throat. He saw Tierney, she was standing further back. The events had obviously shaken her, she didn't really want to kill anyone. Angel saw some hope in Tierney.  
  
He stepped towards her "Tierney, you've got to stop him! He's going to kill Buffy He's trying to do the ritual of Gelasia on her!!! Darius has lied to you, every single day since you've known him. I didn't kill St-John. Darius's poison did. And he can't accept that. Please stop him, you're the only one who can." At that moment Giles came running up "Tierney- Angel is telling the truth! He didn't kill St-John- we have proof- look!" he held out a wad of old fashioned letters held together with a black ribbon. Wax stamps sealed each of them and were in Darius and St-John hand writing.  
  
Tierney look suspiciously at Giles and the letters, she cautiously put her dagger down and went to look at the letters. "Where did you get those?!?" demanded Darius his face transfixed with fury. They contained all of his dealing with St-John, and one letter told everything, if she read them it would be over "They are forged! Pay no attention!"  
  
She glanced at Darius, but tore them open and quickly read the contents, as she read them her face went white in shock, her eyes filled with tears "NO! I can't believe he'd do this" she said crying. She turned on Darius holding the letters-  
  
"You lied to me - my entire life- you took my grief and used and manipulated it for your own purposes- how could you I trusted you and you betrayed me!" tears were streaming down her checks. She had never been so sad and angry in her life. "You tried to kill my husband and then blamed St- John death on him and I believed you - you gave him the poison- but you couldn't accept it so you shifted the blame onto another person- any one but you."  
  
At this everyone stopped, the gang looked at Angel in amazement- they had never guessed in a million years Angel had been married. Xander looking at Tierney and Angel had to state the obvious- someone had to.  
  
"So....you and Angel are or were married ?.....man" even Xander couldn't think of anything else to say. Darius looked at her fear with hatred was mixed in his eyes, his face turned an ashen colour when Tierney told him he killed St-John.  
  
He was obviously out of control "NO!!! I never killed him I would never harm that boy - I loved him I wouldn't....wouldn't" his voice trailed off and he clasped his hands in his head in utter despair. Tierney looked up at Darius, hatred burning in her eyes. " no you never loved anyone, not me or St-John. We were simply puppets to you. I trusted you and you lied to me. How could you?! " Oh God he's my own family- how could he have done this to me- all these lies. Blamed Angel all those years when really he was guilty.  
  
A dry, anguished sob broke from Tierney's throat. She thought about all the terrible things that she had to endure since St-John murder.  
  
Her whole life had been turned upside down. There'd been so much pain. But all of that was nothing Tierney thought "You're my family- my own flesh and blood- how could you do this to me- and Angel, he was your family too when I married him! How could you do this to me?!? How could you ??" she screamed at him, tears streaming down her face. She had never felt so much hatred for a person- not even when she thought Angel had killed St-John.  
  
"But it doesn't matter anymore- you're not my family. You've never been anything to me- just a stranger." Tierney didn't know whether to scream in rage or sob in endless sorrow. She turned to Angel The sadness only made her anger burn hotter; the two emotions fed each other in a fire that Tierney knew had the power to consume her, as she sank to the floor, too devastated to even cry. Darius just stared at Tierney, he was speechless.  
  
She had never turned on him before, she had trusted him, and looked up to him, but all that was gone...it was all Angel's fault. He had poisoned her mind against him. Faced with the knowledge that he had killed St-John was too much, but now he had lost Tierney- to something much worse than death- he had lost her to Angel, the knowledge of that was unendurable. Suddenly he looked up an evil glow illuminating his eyes. He grabbed the knife, and pointed a figure dangerously at Angel. He felt betrayed by a person he'd raised as his own daughter.  
  
Darius stood for a moment, then a kind of force field flashed around him, Darius started walking calmly toward Buffy. Angel moved up to him "stay away from her" snarled Angel, in full vampire mode, as he looked Darius dead in the eyes, more than prepared to kill Darius to save Buffy.  
  
Darius tipped back his head and laughed, a deep soulless laughed, his eyes were a window to the countless centuries he had lived.  
  
He could see the panic of Angel's face, the fear in his eyes. The vampire really did love this child. Darius continued to walk towards him, only this time he didn't laugh or smile, his face consorted with disgust.  
  
The vampire was a fool, if he thought he could save the girl. She was as good as dead no. "She doesn't look too good does she? Not to worry, soon she won't feel anything" said Darius looking at Buffy. Angel's eyes went wide he glanced at the Slayerettes. None of them knew what to do. Angel himself knew hundreds of incantations, as did Giles and Willow- but none of Angels, Willow's or Giles's knowledge in magick would be any use hear.  
  
Darius was an expert in the black arts, with millenniums of experience. Around both of his hands and in his eyes a fire was burning, with green and yellow flames, Darius seemed unaffected. The fire burned and crackled.  
  
In the centre of the flames burned a black flame. He lifted up his hands into the air, lifting his head up, as if he could hear something, then he clenched his fist, flames were surrounding it, he lifted up his hand and directed it Buffy. The strain of attempting to break free and trying to speak had rendered her completely unconscious.  
  
"Oh God....he's going to kill her.....the black burn- the deadliest form of black magic that ever existed" whispered Tierney, horrified. She hadn't wanted anything like this to happen. The Black Burn was the most feared form of Black magic, she had only ever seen it used once before, and she had never forgotten it. Suddenly she realised this had to stop, she knew what the Black Burn would do to Buffy and wasn't willing to let it happen to anyone again. Ever.  
  
Then without stopping to think of the personal risk, Tierney ran forward and shielded Buffy's unconscious form from the blast. Willow, horrified screamed a warning but it was too late. Darius saw Tierney and desperately tried to re-direct the blast, but it was too late. Tierney took the full brunt of the blast, and collapsed to the floor.  
  
A sharp pain immediately shoot through her entire body, and her face was white then pain suddenly went and she felt a sudden calm settle on her, she had finally found peace. She looked up at Angel, who quickly knelt down beside her,. She knew there was one thing she had to do before she left this world  
  
"Angel.... I'm so sorry. ..you were telling the truth..... I know that now...." she whispered. Angel's eyes full of sorrow. She looked up at him and whispered tears rolling down her checks "It's all right, I forgive you" he said quietly. Tierney smiled as they finally came to an unspoken understanding, she gave a sharp breath and then her face relaxed he held her hand, which he was holding suddenly, went limp and cold.  
  
Willow let out an involuntary gasp and tears trickled down her face and turned away. Oz took her in his arms, comforting her. Being a Slayerette didn't make it any easier when people died, if anything it was harder. Xander looked away, and seeing Cordy began to cry softly. Xander gently took her hand. Giles bowed his head. Everyone fell silent.  
  
Just looking at Tierney, Angel knew she was dead, the magic Darius had used had been designed to kill- mission accomplished. He had seen so much death, lost so many people he cared for: his parents, brothers and sisters, his friends, Doyle, Gunn, Kate, even Buffy for a short while. Too much. Now he had lost another person he cared for. She was like a rag doll; blood seeped through her dress, from her wound.  
  
Her face was pale and lifeless- yet it still looked beautiful.  
  
Numbly he felt for her pulse hoping she was still alive.... no she was gone; there was nothing he could have done to help her. Darius stared at him- he realised he had lost Tierney- not only that he had lost Tierney's love- and now he would never re-gain it.  
  
He looked at him with pure hate and malice burning in his eyes. He was totally crazed by now, unable to listen to reason- only death itself would stop him and Darius with his wild, mad eyes flashing like a cats, lifted his eyes up to the sky, raw vicious magick flooded through Darius's body, a strange eerie glow illuminated his body.  
  
Darius closed his eyes, and flecked his fingers. and the gang looked on horrified. Involuntarily they took a step back. No one had ever seen anything like this.  
  
Suddenly thunder roared through the night sky rolling with red spears. Darius thrust his arm forward, opened his palm and realised bolts of raw lightening. This was more than the black bolt had been, this was primeval magicks with the knowledge of the millenniums, and tempered with an unquenchable hatred it was unstoppable. Suddenly there was a load crash and an ancient sword appeared in Darius's hand.  
  
The blade glimmered as Darius lowered the blade, ready to slash Buffy across the throat with it "Buffy!!!" Angel shouted, he realised Darius was now completely mad.  
  
Tierney had allowed him to keep however a small pretence of sanity, but now she was dead, all his sanity and ability to listen to reason died with her. no- I won't let Buffy die- again, I was forced to stay by while Buffy died once before- I can't let her die again. People need her- but they don't need me, with the speed and strength born in desperation, Angel flew across the room.  
  
His eyes were stuck on the sword , which to Angel seemed like it was moving in slow motion, one deadly inch at a time, even though he knew in reality it was swiftly moving towards it's target.  
  
He didn't care if he was killed all that mattered was protecting Buffy. He knew she was in no condition to fight and Buffy had been beginning to re- gain consciousness but could feel darkness surrounding her again, and was unable to stop it. She felt weak, wracked with pain, but in the split second before the sword could sink into Buffy's flesh Angel slammed against Darius. Hard. Knocking him clean off his feet, Darius shirked with fury.  
  
The force of Angel's slam made him smash into a wall. The force of Angel's slam would normally have shattered a person's body. Darius looked shocked and dazed. The sword clattered harmlessly to the floor. Angel picked it up, looking disgusted at it, covered in dry blood- Tierney's blood- Buffy's blood. He now began advanced on Darius, who how cowered below Angel.  
  
Angel stared at him for a moment- he looked pathetic now, without Tierney- she been the driving force for him, his vessel.  
  
She and she alone had kept him going throughout all those years, Darius had genuinely cared for Tierney in his own selfish cruel way, but when she died the remaining humanity within Darius, that she had been able to keep in him died as well. Angel looked at Darius briefly, the fury had gone, he almost felt sorry for Darius now Tierney was dead but he would never forgive Darius for what he had done to Buffy and Tierney but his rage was gone.  
  
The humanity in Darius had died a long time ago, quietly he said "You've lost your son and now Tierney all because of your need for power. I just hope you think Tierney's life was worth it." He turned away and lifted an unconscious Buffy up into his arms and turned his back on Darius the slayerettes followed.  
  
He stopped and looked sadly at Tierney's body- she looked peaceful now, all the pain was gone, now at least she might have some peace he thought sadly, her whole life had been one of pain, neglect and being manipulated by those she should have been able to trust. As he looked at her smiling sadly to him she looked like the girl Angel had once loved- before he meet Buffy.  
  
He had loved Tierney- but he now loved Buffy- she was his future. When she had been a girl she had been the kindest most innocent person he had known. But she had been completely taken advantage of- everyone realised that, but she was safe from all that now. No one could harm her anymore.  
  
****  
  
Angel gently cradled Buffy's unconscious form in his arms, feeling helpless. He suddenly clenched his jaw no- he couldn't lose her again, not again. It'd killed him the fist time when she had died, only brought back by Xander's frantic use of CPR, while Angel had been forced to watch. It had ripped his heart from his chest and dropped kicked it. If....if he lost her again, what would it do to him? "Buffy?.....can you hear me....?" Angel said quietly, holding Buffy in his arms, as her looked deeply into her beautiful, innocent, pure face.  
  
His attention was now focused entirely on Buffy- nothing else mattered, you can't leave us all again….not again he shook her gently, trying to rouse her, gently touching her face, willing her to wake up. Buffy felt a peaceful oblivion that she felt drawn to, part of her wanted to stay, vaguely seeing Angel's face- it was clear his heart was breaking, tears were running down his face, it was then she realised she didn't want to leave, not yet she wasn't ready.  
  
She couldn't leave him behind, her friends and family she loved him, her friends and mom too much. A distant well loved voice that came to her as if it was far away, Angel! She thought, she could sense Angel holding her, feeling his panicked despair, she wanted to reach out and touch his face, to reassure him, but she couldn't move her arms.  
  
Angel looked at her in despair and longing. He wished with all his heart she would wake up, he wasn't ready to lose her- not again- not ever. Angel proved her with the motivation she needed and felt herself swim up through the murky heavy water of unconscious, struggling to fill her lungs with air "KOFF... KOFF ....!!!!".  
  
Hesitantly she opened her soft blue eyes, her vision was blurry, feeling dazed but slowly her vision came into focus, "....A- Angel?" she murmured with some uncertainty. She saw her friends looked worried at her but best of all Angel.  
  
She could see the worry and concern in his face, the relief that she was all right. He gathered her up into his arms and held her close to him.  
  
It really was him!. "...Hi..." she said quietly and smiled weakly at him, he moved his face closer to hers and kissed her forehead softly.  
  
Her head hurt- her entire body hurt, it felt like someone had dropped a 500- ton anvil on her. Her face was burning, her head throbbed, she just wanted to crawl into bed. Then she saw Angel gazing at her, she could see his eyes, searing with concern for her, and nothing seemed important to her, the pain didn't matter- Angel was here- she didn't want to be parted from him.  
  
He took her into his arms and held her close to him. She buried her head in his broad chest and began to cry, all the fear, frustration and anger rushing out of her. She had been so frightened she would never see anyone she loved again, never get the chance to tell Angel how much she loved him.  
  
Angel rocked Buffy gently back and forth, letting her cry. and hugged her tighter, in his firm embrace. He never wanted to let her go, thinking of how close he'd come to losing her tonight, he felt his throat constrict and felt tears well in his eyes. As he continued to cradled Buffy in his arms, Angel felt tears trickle down his checks. "I can't believe I nearly lost you." Angel whispered.  
  
Then, gently he cupped her chin his hand, and tentatively stroked her check, not wanting to hurt her face, which had some bad cuts from the ritual, which Darius had performed. Her face stung but she wanted Angel to touch her, she needed and wanted him so much.  
  
She placed a hand on his and tears running softly down her checks again. "y- you thought I had broken up with you, - but you still came to save me. you could have just left me here, but you didn't, even though you thought I hated you, you still came," she said, almost smiling through her tears. Angel almost looked surprised,  
  
"I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happened to you, no matter what you did or said to me " he admitted. Buffy began to cry quietly, moved by what he has just said "that's beautiful" she whispered, smiling through her tears as he stroked her face, he moved his face closer to hers and whispered. He could feel her shacking slightly as he held her. happened to Buffy "Shhh....shhhh....I'll always be here for you, I promise" he said quietly and tenderly to her.  
  
His familiar touch comforted her. The others stood further back, they knew this was a personal moment between the two.  
  
They could also see how much they loved each other, they were soul mates, two halves of one whole. They all admired Angel.  
  
He deserved admiration after what he had just done- everyone knew how much they truly loved each other. Angel had been willing to give up his life for her. Buffy and Angel were still clinging to each other, their heads moved closer together and their lips melted in an incredibly tender yet passionate kiss.  
  
When they at last drew apart, Angel whispered "I love you Buffy, nothing will ever change that". Buffy couldn't speak at first she pressed her head against his chest, then looked up with tears brimming her eyes, she trusted him and loved him.  
  
She realised he had risked his life for her today- even went he thought she didn't love him "I love you too, no matter what I may say sometimes, or people pretending to be me, I will always love you" she whispered earnestly, Angel smiled slightly at that.  
  
Buffy and Angel were gazing into eyes other eyes, unable to look anywhere else when Giles came up and smiled kindly at Buffy, equally relived that she was alive. "Are you all right?!" he asked worried. Buffy was touched by his concern.  
  
"I'll be OK" she promised, and smiled at him.  
  
"We better get you out of here, Buffy, you need to rest at home" said Giles as he and Angel helped Buffy up, and Buffy wasn't about to argue with Giles over this one, she was exhausted. Angel nodded in agreement with Giles "I'll drive you all, home.  
  
There is no way you can possibly walk in your condition," Giles offered, slipping into concerned-stern Watcher-mode.  
  
Buffy smiled slightly, with Giles's car she'd have plenty of time to be with Angel before she got home. "look if you want, I can drive everyone else home" offered Cordy, knowing Buffy and Angel needed to be alone for a bit.  
  
Buffy smiled at Cordy in thanks and felt slighted amused - Cordelia Chase was developing tact. Then Giles looked quizzingly though admiringly at Angel "You didn't kill him. Why?" he said, quietly, he was holding Tierney's body in his arms.  
  
Angel paused then he said "I don't need to kill him" He replied simply. He was more worried about Buffy.  
  
She did looked very pale, she felt really dizzy from blood-loss- when Darius cut her for the ritual. Also it was only just beginning to sink in what had actually happened to her, it seemed like a horrible nightmare, as much as she hated to admit it she was still in shock after what had happened to her.  
  
Even after five years of battling evil she never got over how evil some ordinary humans could be. The fact that Darius- a human- with a soul not a vampire or demon had done something like that to her... She felt her knees buckle under her and started to fall.  
  
In Buffy's weakened condition it as all she could do to stand up by herself. With one smooth movement Angel swept her into his arms. Buffy put her arms around his neck. She felt a familiar warm feeling rushing to her. A feeling she always got when she was with Angel, a feeling no one else could give her. No one knew her like Angel.  
  
He understood Buffy, just as she understood him, he could almost see inside her soul, see what she was feeling, that was a comfort. His tender touch calmed her. He could feel her overwhelming fear Angel held her tighter.  
  
It was a side of Buffy he rarely saw- a dependant side, a scared side. He carefully and loving yet incredibly swiftly carried her out of the warehouse, leaving Darius on his own.  
  
She was still reeling from what happened to her, and was exhausted. She could still see Darius's face as he was performing the ritual- the agony throughout her body as he tried to drain her life-force, the feeling of utter hopelessness and despair, her anger and hatred for Darius, her fear she would never see her mum, friends or Angel again. In the warehouse, Darius was still in the same spot- he hadn't moved an inch, behind his back was the small spike that had impaled him.  
  
Holding Buffy close to him in his arms, he realised now lucky he was to have her. His precious Buffy- there was no one like her, and he was glad. He would always love Tierney, he just prayed she was at peace now- she deserved that. Angel smiled at Buffy, tenderly brushing a loose strand of hair off her face, before gently kissing her on the forehead.  
  
I love you Buffy- more than anything he thought quietly to himself, as he smiled at Buffy's sleeping form.  
  
Seeing Buffy and Angel look so contented together Giles smiled to himself, knowing Buffy and Angel were indeed lucky to have each other, it was rare for two people to love each other as much as Buffy and  
  
Angel did, this he knew.  
  
As the car was driving slowly along Angel suddenly felt a strange sensation, as if he was being smiled on from below, and knew instantly it was Tierney, that she was happy- at peace and a huge weight lifted off his shulder, as he sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
As for Giles himself he felt privileged to be a part of all of these remarkable, brave people's lives; Angel, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Oz and especially the amazing young woman know as Buffy Summers  
  
-Fin- 


End file.
